Nightmares
by Charlett
Summary: Sonic finds himself in a dark, scary tunnel. Somewhere, his worst nightmare is waiting for him...


Yeah I don't even know anymore. HEY RANGER plz don't sue me ilu.

Anyway Rangersnow on Deviantart drew some silly things and I borrowed one. I added stuff at the end too just for me though. Hohoho

So yeah:

---

The hallway was dark, dank, and cold. Sonic couldn't run down it, as all he had was a small candle to provide him light. He could certainly see in the dark better than an Overlander, but this place was so dark that even he couldn't see an inch in front of him without the fire to help. He forgot just why he was there, but he had a feeling that he was needed here for some reason.

"…Sonic…" there was a voice somewhere deep in the bowls of the strange dungeon that Sonic was trapped within. It was feminine, young, and sad. Was that…

"Amy…?" Sonic trudged through the ankle high sludge that the hallway sported and pressed on. It wasn't that he felt he needed to rush to her side; it was just so boring in here, and if Amy needed help, he'd give her help. He would do it to any of his other friends, after all…

"…Sonic, please…" Amy's voice sounded louder, but now it sounded much sadder. What was wrong? Sonic touched the wall and found that the hallway had finally taken a sharp turn to the left. He frowned, steeled himself for the descent into the unknown, and leaped forward, turning to the left and brandishing the candle in front of him. What he saw shocked and dismayed him.

It was Amy, holding a brush in one hand and a bucket of paint in the other. By the look of the brush, it had just recently been used, as there was still black paint dripping from the fibers. She wore a horribly sad face, and she took a step closer to Sonic, towards the light. The moment she came into the light, Sonic saw just what she had done. The blue hedgehog recoiled in horror at what Amy had done to herself.

She had used the black paint to cover herself in a thick layer of black. Her fur was matted, and the tips of her spines had been sprayed with a canister of red graffiti spray. She looked like a rather strange, matted, grunge, feminine Shadow, and now she lifted her brush hand to point at Sonic. She dropped the brush into the gunk on the floor so she could stretch out her hand towards him. "…Sonic…" she murmured, "Sonic… do you love me now…?"

Sonic backpedaled quickly, but soon found himself slamming into the corner of the corridor. The Amy/Shadow _thing_ shambled towards him, her voice rising as she pled for his love. "Sonic… look at me… please love me now… please…!"

Sonic tried to speak, but found his voice was gone. He opened his mouth, and Amy dropped her pail of paint into the muck. She scraped forward like a zombie; her listless eyes were being covered by black paint that hadn't fully dried. "Sonic… please, answer me… do you love me now? Sonic…!" It was hard to distinguish that she even was Amy. All she looked like was a black blob, ready to grab and devour him.

Sonic felt her touch his trembling face in her blackened hands, and she lifted herself up on her tiptoes to kiss him on the lips…

---

Sonic awoke from his dream with a scream. He grasped his face to make sure there was no paint on it, and all he felt was his cold sweat. He grumbled and rubbed his eyes to remove the horrible images from his mind. "No more cold chili dogs after midnight, you handsome hog…" he muttered to himself.

"Please to be making less noise, Sonic." The blue hedgehog looked up as his bedroom door opened. Antoine poked his head in with his usual snooty look. "Zis coyote is busy getting lucky wit hees petit chou-fleur." Sonic stared, wide eyed, at the soldier, and Antoine raised an eyebrow and smirked smarmily at Sonic. "Tsk tsk, my freedom loving friend. Ven it comes to luff, 'you're too slow', oui?"

The door was closed and Sonic was left alone in his dark room. The little spiny man seethed in his bed for a few minutes, and ended up grabbing his pillow and slamming himself back onto the bed. He slammed his pillow over his face in a poor attempt to smother his anger.

Stupid FREAKING ANTOINE.

---

I totally only wrote the ending because the very thought that someone is faster at Sonic at ANYTHING is a BUCKET O' LULZ.

Also French people get all the hot chicks. TF2's Spy totally taught me that.

Also I don't actually really enjoy SonicxAmy that much, I just am angry at the crap she suffers at the hands at the fangirls on a constant, daily basis. The original Amy was a COOL, NICE, AWESOME person. FFFFFFF honestly, good work at screwing up your own characters, Japan.


End file.
